


Strange Literature

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [161]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blind!Shiryuu, Gen, Ikki is Not Amused, Strange Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiryuu is no longer allowed to pick books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Literature

“Research,” Shiryuu insists, gauging books by thickness, height and weight as he eases his way through the library. The word is as downright foreign to Ikki now as it was when Shiryuu had suggested it, but then, it was Shiryuu, and of course he'd come up with something Ikki hadn't even fathomed trying.

Nevertheless, when the blind Saint finally consented to pull a book off the shelf and had it to Ikki, he honestly did consider setting him on fire.

“Dragons, I have my doubts my brother is learning Ten Thousand Ways to Please Your Male Partners.”

And if he were, Ikki was going to light the aforementioned males on fire, too. It was his number one priority already.


End file.
